La vida de Candy
by The KGM Project
Summary: LEER CUENTA PRIMERO. Esta historia es una parodia. Sientanse libres de flamear. Todo esta conectado... Todo.


**Esta historia solo está escrita por M y K. Tienes que parecerte a G en lo que respecta a anime para saber quién es quién y de donde viene, pero garantizamos que Wikipedia tiene la respuesta. Por cierto, Chedraui es un supermercado de México, no sé si lo conozcan en otros países.**

M: Era una vez Zero, de cinco años, y vivía con una viejita llamada Candy, que le contaba historias de su novio imaginario de la juventud, Anthony.

K: Le decía que ella había ido a parís y lo conoció en una florería, que se llamaba Candy, como ella y que él trabajaba ahí.

M: Pero un día Anthony la había dejado por un tipo llamado Terry, que resulto ser bisexual y se caso con una tal Susana.

K: Entonces Anthony fue a buscar a Candy otra vez pero Candy ya estaba con otro tipo parecido a Terry que se llama Kaname.

M: Y así Kaname y Candy tuvieron al papa de Zero, pero un día Kaname se volvió loco, se creyó vampiro y mato a todos menos a Candy a Zero, que habían ido a Chedraui, porque todo cuesta menos. Metieron a Kaname a la cárcel mientras Zero se iba arrastrando por los pasillos, buscando precios bajos.

K: Cuando Kaname fue asesinado en la cárcel por un tipo todo macho llamado Jurieto Candy había matado a Susana por que le había dicho gay a Anthony por haber estado con Terry, pero cuando Terry vio a Candy le pidió matrimonio, pero tuvieron que meterla a la cárcel por haber matado a Susana, pero Candy y Terry antes de que ella entrara a la cárcel la embarazo de Yuuki.

M: Cuando Yuuki nació se la llevaron a la casa de Zero, que ahora vivía solo. Tenía trece años, y tuvo que criar a la bebe solito porque el sistema es una basura. El nunca dejo que su tía (Yuuki, que extraño, ¿verdad?) visitara ni a Candy ni a Kaname, porque todos eran una pinche bola de asesinos dementes.

K: Anthony tuvo que casarse con una tipa que se llama Elisa ya que su madre no podía verlo gay, así que tuvieron gemelos a Kashino y a Kazune y ellos vivieron muy asustados por su padre, y se salieron de su casa y se encontraron con Yuuki y Zero.

M: Entonces, Zero demostró que la locura es de familia, porque también le dio la ilusión de que era vampiro, y mato a Kashino. Kazune lo intento detener, pero termino igual que su hermano. Yuuki se dio cuenta que tanto su padrastro como Zero habían tomado vino tinto antes de sentirse vampiros, así que comprobó científicamente en cinco segundos (por que como nació a las 7:11 tenia súper poderes de súper velocidad y súper cerebro y súper análisis de mercado y de la bolsa) que había un gen que causaba estas alucinaciones.

K: Yuuki era la única que no tenía esas alucinaciones, pero ver a Zero alimentarse como loco de sangre le dio sed y bebió la sangre de Zero y se murieron.

M: Cuando Anthony se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, mando al carajo a Elisa y le dijo que se podía ir al infierno. Elisa si se había enamorado de Anthony, así que se quiso suicidar metiéndose a la jaula de lobos del zoológico, pero resulto que la sacaron pronto y sobrevivió. Unos días después, se volvió una mujer loba que no podía tener hijos.

K: Anthony se dio cuenta que su amor estaba enamorado de su ex. Así que deprimió y se compro un caballo supersónico, pero cuando lo probo se puso en inicio rápido y a la hora de saltar un arbusto de callo y se pego en la nuca y se murió.

M: Mientras tanto, Terry había estado viajando por el mundo, buscando un país a donde extraditar a Candy para que saliera antes de morirse (le había dado cinco mil cadenas perpetuas). Al fin, encontró a Sealand, un país tan pequeño que ni siquiera tenía código penal, pues tenía cinco habitantes. Encontró una forma de chantajear a todos los países del mundo para que consideraran a Sealand un país de verdad e hizo que extraditaran a Candy, que salió inmediatamente. Sin embargo, Candy se murió ese día, así que a Terry le valió madres y se fue a buscar a otro tipo o tipa para casarse y tener todo su dinero para costear su plan macabro para gobernar al mundo, empezando por matar a Hetalia y todos sus amigos, incluido a Chibitalia causando una paradoja en el tiempo que hubiera causado que sea amo no solo del espacio político sino del espacio-tiempo del universo.


End file.
